


Love is Madness

by HiddenByFaeries



Series: The Collision of Two Forces of Nature and the Aftermath [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demisexual Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Demisexual Harry Potter, Gen, Heroes know about magic, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Magicals... not so much, Master of Death Harry Potter, Quirks are a mutation on magic, Slow Burn, no beta we write/post like men, teacher!Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: He was a Healer, a Teacher now. He no longer had to fight just to survive in a cruel world. But now, Harry's being dragged into the chaos and insanity that is being a teacher at Yuuei. A Quirkless one at that. And even though magic was well-known among the Heroes and Villains, to the rest of the world, he was Quirkless.Bring it on, world.





	1. Prologue: A Violent Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> title from a song of the same title by 30 seconds to mars
> 
> like always, no beta so all mistakes are mine
> 
> Enjoy~

Harry had always known, when he decided to go down the route of toppling the corruption in the British Isles, he wouldn’t live long. He had known this, had accepted it, had fucking  _ embraced it. _ He’d known from day one, when everything was done and over with, that Dumbledore and Voldemort would never let him be free from their ambitions and plots.

One wanted had to use him as a figurehead, to be a puppet to use and discard as they pleased. The other wanted him dead, wanted him to be nothing more than a smear on the floor, after making an example of his death. This, Harry had always known.

And so, he had walked to his death, had walked without fear in his heart. Surrounded by his dead loved ones, he had walked to Voldemort and let the madman kill him. Then, he woke up. Alive. And destroyed Voldemort. For one moment, as Voldemort slowly crumpled into dust, Harry allowed himself to mourn. Mourn for everyone who died that day, for the loss of innocence in the younger students, for the person Tom Riddle could have been, for his own childhood. Then, Harry straighten up and went on with his life.

He quietly finished his schooling, magical and muggle. Helped Andromeda raise Teddy, his only family left. Gently let Ginny down, they couldn’t be together, they were both too changed from the War, he couldn’t be who she needed and deserved in a partner. Ginny had smiled sadly, she knew it as well.

He became a Healer, became a Teacher. Slowly, Harry healed from the War, from the abuse at the hands of the Dursleys. He avoided the Wizarding World as much as possible and he became used to Quirks again in the muggle world. It amused him greatly, how magicals still thought muggles were still as powerless as they had been at the time the magicals had gone into hiding when they now had Quirks and had abilities beyond what they could comprehend.

Then, days before his birthday, tragedy struck. Andy’s health had been slowly declining, her grief of the lost of her beloved husband, her daughter, and son-in-law. It had finally caught up with her. Harry woke up that day, a shiver of cold death creeping up his spine. The Master of Death always knew, even when he tried to deny what had happened to him that fateful day in the Forbidden Forest when he willingly walked to his death and greeted Them like an old friend.

He laid in bed for several minutes, taking in deep breaths, holding for eight seconds then releasing for ten. Keeping the well of emotion tightly reined in. Slowly, got out of bed and made his way to Andy’s bedroom door. He stood there, silent, trying desperately to hear the soft sound of her breathing even though  _ he knew _ . He fucking knew what had happened.

Carefully, Harry opened the door and just stood in the doorway. He ignored the faint silver form hovering next to bed. Instead, he focused on Andy. She looked so peaceful, like a weight had been lifted off her.

“Oh, Andy,” he murmured.

_ “I’m so sorry, Harry.” _ Andy’s ghost told him quietly,  _ “But I couldn’t hold on anymore. I miss my Ted too much. I know that you’ll take care of Teddy like he was your own, so please. Go and live the life you deserve.” _

Harry fought back tears and nodded in agreement. Andy’s ghost smiled beautifully, and slowly, she faded away. At peace that he would fulfill her last wish. And so, Harry went about to give Andromeda her last rights. That night, holding a toddling Teddy in his arms, he lit Andy’s funeral pyre in the small hidden backyard of Grimmauld Place. Teddy didn’t understand what was going on, how could he being so young. Harry tried his best to explain, but he knew Teddy wouldn’t really understand death until he was older.

Then came the hard part: well wishers and the media. Harry lost count of the times he had to grit his teeth and not say anything. Not hex at these false friends who hadn’t cared about Andy when she had needed them the most. Not curse the fucking media hounding him, wanting to get the next big scoop over The Great Harry Potter, Man-Who-Conquered. He bit his tongue and kept a harsh rein on his temper, didn’t allow himself to mourn the woman who had been his anchor after the War. He couldn’t.

Until finally, finally. Weeks after, when he was fed up and finally let his temper loose on everyone who just. wouldn’t. stop. pestering. Him.

He stood in the quiet house, Teddy down for a nap, and finally he let himself mourn. He quietly cried the tears he had been holding back since he woke up that day. He sobbed, gross and heart-wrenching, let out all the poison he had been holding in for longer than he wanted to think about.

Sitting on the floor, tired from all the crying, Harry felt as numb as he had been when Sirius had died. But he was no longer a kid, he had never really been allowed to be one in the first place. He stared around Grimmauld, he had never allowed himself to feel at home in Sirius’ old prison. He hated it here, he realised. He hated being in this hellhole, he hated how he was treated by the British Conclave, he hated how he felt here.  _ That’s it, _ Harry thought.  _ I’m getting the fuck out of here, Teddy and I deserve to be happy away from this hell. _

Wiping his face from the tears, Harry stood up with determination and resolve in his spine. Before she had passed away, Andy had helped him get his Lordships settled with Gringotts and he knew he had many properties around the world. It was only a matter of picking one and getting it ready for habitation again. The Goblins of Gringott would help him with that, for a price.

And so it was, four years after the end of the British Conclave’s Civil War, Harry Potter and his godson, Teddy Lupin-Potter left the British Isles for the first and only time. Their destination?

Musutafu, Japan


	2. I knew the moment I looked into your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled into their new home was both easy and hard, Harry reflected on.

Getting settled into their new home was both easy and hard, Harry reflected on. Easy in that, he had been able to set him and Teddy up in a nice apartment in a neighborhood that was a mix between magicals and mundanes in the know. Hard in that Teddy hadn’t taken the move well. Which was an understatement, Harry felt.

Teddy hadn’t taken to the move, at all. The tantrums he had thrown, the screams and cries for “Gran!”, items breaking from his highly emotional fits of accidental magic. Honestly, Harry was surprised no one had come knocking during one of Teddy’s tantrums. It took Teddy time to adjust and adapt to his new surroundings, time to grieve over his Gran no longer being there. Time that Harry let him have, time that Harry wished he had had when he was first orphaned then later on, during the War.

Luckily, Teddy was young and thus could learn Japanese naturally. Unlike Harry who had needed to take a special potion soaked pill that allowed him to soak in any new language spoken around him for a month before he was thoroughly fluent in speaking Japanese now. Writing and reading though, he had to go to classes for that part. He spoke a mix of English and Japanese to Teddy, wanting him to still know his first language for when he was older. Unlike what he had told everyone back in Britain, Harry still spoke Parseltongue because it was a language he had inherited from his dad’s side instead of from Voldemort like so many had believed.

This, Harry had found out one day while he had been going through some of the few surviving pieces from Godric’s Hollow. Inside a hidden pocket, under all the rumble, he had found a video that showed him and James Potter conversing in Parseltongue when he was around a year old. The shock of hearing his baby speech in hisses and James happy cooes at his baby self, at the pride in his dad’s expression. The laughter of Lily Potter, who had apparently been the one taping it. The love in their eyes when she came into view, after setting the camera down and came to cuddle him and his dad.

Harry had sobbed while watching the video. There, physical proof of the love his parents had held for him and each other. The love he had spent so many years believing he had never had growing up with Dursleys. Proof that the “otherness” he had felt growing up, of being darker where everyone in Privet Drive had been pale and light haired, of it being celebrated and loved by his parents. He had found more videos that had somehow survived and they all showed his parents and baby him, being a family and celebrating all sorts of festivals that he hadn’t known existed until the Patil twins and their family had taken him under their wing when they had learned the injustice of him not knowing his dad’s heritage and culture.

He had learned that “Harry” had been Petunia’s attempt at giving him a more “normal” name than the one his parents had given him. Hari, was what his parents had named him. Hari for “lion”, for another form of Vishnu. A God who his dad prayed would smile upon his son and give him the protection James had wanted for his child born in the middle of a War. That both his parents had prayed for.

He started to use the correct spelling for his name after that. It felt… right, like he had found something similar to what he believed coming home would feel like. Switching to Hari also made it easier for him in his classes, as well. It still took him time to get used to it, but Hari was proud of how far he had come since the move. 

Slowly, Hari and Teddy got into a routine and started to adapt to living in Musutafu. Teddy was enrolled into a nearby daycare, he would go there in the morning while Hari was in classes to help him integrate into Japan. After classes were done, Hari would go pick up Teddy in the early afternoon and bring him home for lunch. Then, they would either go to a park, go exploring around Musutafu, or whatever they decided to do. That would last until early evening, then they would make their way home for dinner.

Teddy would have a babysitter over three times a week, for Hari’s evening mundane classes. He was trying to get his credentials as a Healer and teacher to transfer over from England, so that he could start applying for a job instead of having to use his vast funds he had inherited. It was somewhat slow going, but luckily, the people he had set up as his references were helping.

The babysitter was a teenaged girl named Hamasaki Yumiko, she was currently enrolled at Yuuei in the Heroic course. She was a first year and was a very cheerful, happy girl. Her family lived down the road in a small house, and her mother had been the one to recommend her to Hari when she had overheard him talking about how he needed someone to watch Teddy when he had his evening classes.

It all worked out, Teddy loved Yumiko-chan, as she asked them to call her when she first came over. As the oldest in her family, she had experience in watching young children and seemed to think Teddy’s “Quirk” cool. Hari had Teddy’s more extreme morphs spelled to remain unseen by those not in the known about magicals, instead people thought he had a Quirk that allowed him to change his hair and eyes. Something that Hari was perfectly fine with letting them believe.

Spring turned into Summer, time passed and Hari truly believed that everything was slowly changing for the better. Until the peace he had tried so hard to create for himself and Teddy was torned from him in the worst way possible. It all started on a Wednesday evening, his classes had been cancelled and he suddenly had free time. Thinking that Yumiko-chan deserved a small break, Hari attempted to call her. Getting her voicemail, Hari frowned. Yumiko-chan always answered her phone. Sending her a message next, and seeing no immediate response. Trepidation crawled up his spine, something had happened.

He rushed back home, knocking into others. Calling out apologies, he again tried to call Yumiko-chan. Only to get her voicemail once more. Hari ran into his apartment building, sprinting towards his door. He stumbled to a halt, breath leaving his lungs as he stared at the destruction that was his door.

He stood where is his door used to be, wood shattered from the force of whomever had destroyed it. He bit back his impulsive desires to race in, instead on silent cat-like steps, he slowly made his way into his once safe haven. He looked on, as he saw the broken furniture, the signs of struggles in the rusked up rug and shattered dinnerware.

He took in a shuddering breath. Faded blood reached his senses, he looked harder and found a small droplets heading towards Teddy’s bedroom. Heartbeat quickening, he followed it. Only to come up short at the badly injured and unconsious form of Teddy’s teenage babysitter, Yumiko-chan. She was heavily bruised and had what seemed to be a broken arm and leg. Her feline ears and tail as well as her hair were matted with dry blood.

Teddy’s bedroom door was completely destroyed, his room torn up and ripped to pieces. There was no Teddy.

Hari let out a controlled breath, his temper simpering in the background. First thing’s first, he should take care of Yumiko-chan and heal her. Flicking out his wand, he gently lifted her up and brought her out to the living room, he was going to need the room. Setting her gently down on a conjured futon, Hari set to healing her enough.

His time as a Healer came in handy, her breaks were clean and he always had Skele-gro on hand. Her bruises got a cream rubbed on them and he coaxed a blood replenisher down her throat. He wrapped her up in gauze, then used a gentle cleaning charm on her to get rid of the blood.

Next, with just a few flicks of his wand, he had the entire apartment cleaned up and in repair. That taken care of, Hari finally let his temper snap. An inferno of wild magic writhed in the air around his body, letting out all his emotions without destroying anything.

Someone had taken Teddy.  _ Someone _ had taken  _ Teddy from him. _ **_Someone. Had. Fucking. Taken. His. Godson._ ** Hari didn’t even bother calling the police or a Hero, they would be too slow. No. This time, Hari would do things his way.

“Point me, Teddy.” Hari intoned, wand flat in his palm. His wand spun around, before slowing down and pointing south-west, Hari stared off in that direction, mind working fiercely. That was towards the seedier areas of Musutafu, where the Underground and Villains held territory. His lips tighten in fury, whichever group had taken Teddy was going to learn fear tonight.

“Teddy!” Yumiko-chan had woken up, Hari walked over to the crying girl.

“Yumiko-chan,” he started to say to her, only to be cut off by Yumiko-chan.

“Hari-san! I’m so sorry! The- they took Teddy-chan! I tried my best, but I-” she babbled quickly.

Hari gently put a finger over her lips, silencing her. He gave her as kind of an expression as he could. Her ears fluffed up before quickly folding down. Shit. he wasn’t mad at her.

“Hey. I’m not mad, Yumiko-chan. I’m not.” he told her seriously, cutting her off when she went to say something. “You tried your best. Can you tell me anything about who took Teddy?”

Yumiko-chan still didn’t seem to believe him, but she nodded.

“They were Underground Criminals, that I know at least. Villains don’t bother with this, they prefer to make a big scenes that will bring out as many Heroes as possible. I don’t know which group, but I saw their symbol on their clothes and tattooed on their left biceps. A blood red skull with five rings of black flames circling it. The leader of the ones who broke in had a Quirk that felt like I was on fire, yet there were no flames. One had a mutation Quirk, his body could turn to stone. Another had a elemental Quirk, I think. And the last could cause cuts with their fingers. That’s all I know, Hari-san.” she told him quietly, tears still steadily spilling down her face.

Hari carefully looked into her mind as she told him about the criminals, and he saw them in her mind. He took in their features, burned it into his mind. He would find them and their group leader, and he would obliterate them.

“Thank you, Yumiko-chan. I healed you much as I could, do you need help getting to the hospital or to back to your parents?” he told her in a soft tone.

Yumiko-chan shook her head, “Thank you for healing me, Hari-san. I think I just want to go home, if you don’t mind.”

Hari stood up, helping her stand as well. “I don’t mind. I want you to be safe, so I’ll walk you home. I’m sorry this happened to you, and I’m thankful that you tried to protect Teddy. When I get him back, safe and sound, I still hope that you’ll want to watch him.”

Yumiko-chan just nodded, quiet the whole walk back to her parents. It wasn’t until he was about to turn away that she spoke up.

“You said ‘when’, Hari-san. Aren’t you going to call the police?” she asked him, eyes wide in her pale face.

Hari gave her a grim look, “No. I’m getting Teddy back personally, the police or Heroes are too slow for this kind of situation.”

“That’s Vigilantism, though.”

Here he gave her an unreadable look, “For people with Quirks, maybe. But I don’t have a Quirk and I have my own abilities. Good night, Yumiko-chan.”

With that, he was gone. Yumiko-chan stood in her doorway, blinking.

* * *

He followed the tracker he had spelled on Teddy, something only he could remove. It took him deeper into the seedier areas. He kept to the darker shadows, hunting. Small time thugs and criminals scattered as he prowled through, fear chilling down their spines. Villains and Underground criminals watched him pass by warily, sensing the top predator he was and having better sense to not get in his way.

Still, Hari pressed on, the tracker darkening as he got closer to where Teddy had been taken. A snarl was making its way up his throat, but he held it in. Not yet, soon he promised. Soon, every Villain, Criminal, thug, and in between would know better than to fuck with him and everyone under his protection.

Arriving at a semi-run down building, he slipped in past the unsuspecting guards. Quietly, he made his way through corridors, passing unseen like a ghost. Until he finally heard Teddy crying and deeper voices arguing. He stopped, hidden behind a half wall and watched the scene in front of him.

There, Teddy bound and crying, bruises on his face and body. His clothes torn and splattered with fading blood. His hair was wildly switching between colors and lengths, still too young to have full control his Metamorphmagus abilities. Hari felt his rage rush through his body, but he tamped down on it. Not. Yet.

Loud voices took his attention from Teddy’s crying form and he focused on them. Standing a few paces away from Teddy were both the four who had broken in and taken Teddy, as well as at least two dozen others. Arms crossed and displeased, an older man was harshly speaking to the leader of the small quartet. From his bearings and how everyone was deferring to him, Hari took him for the real leader of the group.

“-at were you thinking? No, do not speak, I am not done. Do you know who that boy is? Who his guardian is?! No, no you do not!” the leader was saying.

The quartet looked at each other briefly, “Who cares? He’s perfect for our big customer, right? They were looking for someone who could blend in, the brat can do that!” here the leader of the quartet pointed at Teddy who shrunk away.

The group leader glared at them, “That boy is a magical! Not only that, his guardian is the Europeans magical Savior! I know that I told you dumbasses about him.”

“No magical can beat us! We’re more powerful than those backwards Europeans!” one of the quartet piped up, smug in his believed superiority. The group leader backhanded him harshly, the force of it sending the man back several feet.

“Potter Harry is the most powerful magical in known history! He fucking defeated one of the most powerful Dark Lords ever seen. Do you really believe a man like that would be beaten so easily? We can only pray to the gods that he doesn’t find us quickly enough or learn about what happened. And maybe he will be in a merciful mood.”

“Too late,” Hari drawled from behind them stepping out from the shadows that had hid him from view.

“You took my fucking godson from me. The only mercy you will receive from me  _ is in Death. _ ” Hari hissed out, spelling Teddy safe before launching himself into the middle of the panicking criminals.

They didn’t stand a chance, for his fury was as all consuming as a dragon's rage. Blood was spilled and lives taken that night. An inferno burst from him, setting the building on fire. Hari didn’t care, he was going to make a damn example of the fuckers who had taken Teddy. He was going to become the Undergrounds boogeyman, so that this could never happen.

The leader was the only one alive, kept only barely alive. Just enough to be a warning to the Underground: You fuck with Hari Potter and he will come for you, with vengeance. Hari stepped away from the burning building, Teddy bundled up in his arms.

As he twisted to Side-Apparate, a dark figure descending from above caught his eye. Bright green locked with strained black under yellow goggles, black hair and faded grey bandages flying behind as the figure landed on soft feet. Those eyes widen for a brief moment as Hari finished his twist and appeared in his apartment several heartbeats later. Teddy was safe.


	3. A Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouta couldn’t help but think he had willingly entered the dragon’s den. He slipped his shoes off and, determined, entered into Potter’s territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt title was "Bastardized year long game of Hide and Seek and Where's Waldo?"

_ One _

Shouta knew his shift wasn’t going to go well when he got the ping from his Agency and was told that  _ actual criminals _ came to them because of some pissed off foreign looking Vigilante going after the Flaming Hand gang. Sighing heavily, he slid his goggles down over his eyes and activated his capture gear. He vaulted over rooftops and street lights, steadily making his way to the rundown building that police and Hero intel placed the Flaming Hand’s headquarters to be.

He landed on top of the neighboring building’s rooftop, taking in the surrounding buildings. As he stood there keep a close eye on things, Shouta mentally went over the known Vigilantes that could possibly have gone after the gang. The Flaming Hand’s were a small, but well known gang that ran drug smuggling and human trafficking; they had clientele who favored young children. That’s when the the gang’s building erupted into flames and started to cave in on itself. Shouta’s eyes widen in surprise.  _ What the hell? _ he thought, carefully making his way across the roof, his focus completely on the destroyed building.

Criminals who had been watching from the shadows scattered in fear. Shouta looked on, he didn’t know of any Vigilante that had an elemental-based or a Strength-Augmentation Quirk powerful enough to destroy and set a building on fire. Was this someone new moving in?

That’s when he saw movement coming from the center of the flames. He watched as an unharmed man stalked out of it, a wrapped bundle in his arms. The flames danced away from the unknown man, like the sheer fury he was radiating was keeping them at bay.

“What the-?” Shouta mumbled under his breath, squinting at the scene. That’s when he noticed the small, child-sized hand gripping the unknown man’s shirt from within the bundle pressed to his chest. Quickly, Shouta leapt off the roof in a controlled fall.

Time seemed to slow down as at that very moment, he and the unknown man made direct eye contact.

Green. Bright, filled with determination, fury, and love. The man had green eyes. Striking against his wild curly black hair, dark brown skin tone, and the striking  _ lightning bolt scar _ that bisected his face from his hairline down to the right side of his jaw.

_ Oh, shit! _ He thoughtly wildly as the man disappeared with a loud  **CRACK!** In the air, that wasn’t a pissed off Vigilante; that was a pissed off Magical who had raised hell against those who had taken something or someone from him.

Time sped up and Shouta found himself calling for backup, mind racing for what he was going to tell the Agency Head. He watched as the building smouldered into ash. The first responders found the long dead leader of the Flaming Hand gang dead from his wounds and smoke inhalation hours later, a clearly spelled letter pinned to his chest from the Magical who had obliterated the gang.

_ They tried to take someone precious from me. Let this be a warning for those who dare to not learn from others mistakes:  _ _ Death is the only mercy any will receive from me. _

* * *

 

_ Two _

Hari happily watched on as Teddy’s class put on a little play in the park close to the daycare center, sitting amongst the other parents or older siblings who had arrived to watch. It had been several weeks since he had rescued Teddy, the incident leaving his poor godson with night terrors and new fears. Hari was having him see a Mind Healer at a local clinic for magicals who lived in the mundane world. He wanted Teddy to have all the help and care and love Hari had never received.

So far, Healer Nagasaki said he was doing as well as he could. Mental trauma, like what he had gone through, took time and patience. Hari was determined to let Teddy heal at his own pace, never pushing the toddler and always following Healer Nagasaki’s advice or Floo calling her when something happened.

He was happy to see Teddy slowly opening up again, smiling and laughing with his little friends that he had made. When Teddy had come rushing to him last week, excitedly telling him about the play, Hari had immediately agreed to coming. Anything to bring keep Teddy’s glow and happiness.

So, here he was, sitting on a small outdoor blanket he had brought, watching the toddlers giggle their way through a play. Hari had a small smile on his face, watching how Teddy beamed through his little part, dancing and singing with the others. After the kids were done and bowed, Hari joined in with the others to clap for them. He stood up, setting the banket away into a small bag he pulled over his body to settle it onto his left hip. He heard his name called out and turned around the catch sight of Teddy rushing his way.

He caught Teddy as the little boy ran to him, babbling a mile a minute in excitement. Laughing, Hari raised his godson up to sit on his shoulders, hands gripping Teddy’s legs as small hands tangled into his hair.

“How about some ice cream, Teddy?” he asked lightly, ignoring the slight pain from Teddy gripping his hair too tight and his little legs kicking in excitement.

“Yes! Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!” Teddy shouted happily, wriggling on his shoulders. Older adults with their own kids smiled their way, sharing looks of understanding with Hari as they passed by. Smile widening, Hari carefully walked his way down the sidewalk, Teddy’s chatting his ear off of his favorite parts of the play and how excited he had been.

Their pace to Teddy’s favorite ice cream parlor was relaxed and carefree, the sun shining on them through the trees lining the area. It was a beautiful day, Hari thought peacefully. He still took stock of his surroundings, especially after what had happened, but he was going to damn well enjoy his time with Teddy.

It was as he was turning a corner that he and another pedestrian knocked shoulders as they passed each other. Hissing, Hari partially turned to apologize only for him to make eye contact with familiar looking tired black eyes set in a worn, handsome face. The man from that night he had rescued Teddy, Hari realised. Black eyes widen in recognition, he took a step towards Hari.

A group of teenagers came screaming excitedly between them, pushing Hari closer to the ice cream parlor and the man into a side alley. Hari took his chance and quickly disappeared into the ice cream parlor, setting Teddy down and hiding the two of them in front of a rather tall and well built older man.

* * *

_ Three _

Shouta sighed heavily before draining the last of his coffee’s dredges, drained from everything that had been going on since that fiery night he had made eye contact with the foreign wizard who had obliterated that criminal gang. That was several months ago, now, and none of his usual informants were speaking. Too scared, it seemed.

It wasn’t like him, becoming obsessed over something like this. But no matter how hard Shouta tried, he couldn’t get those eyes out of his head. Something had sparked between them, during those seconds before the wizard had disappeared. And it was driving Shouta crazy, because he kept almost meeting him! He would be going about his business, then something would catch his eye and he’d turned around and see wild hair or that strange scar or those bright green eyes and when he went to investigate. The wizard would be gone or it would turn to be something completely different.

Making a disgusted noise, Shouta pushed the homework he had been grading and stood up from the floor. Again, he wasn’t getting anything done. Making an expression at this, he grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys. Fuck it, he was going to his favorite cat cafe. Maybe the new kittens would help him.

He locked his apartment door wending his way to the elevator, too lazy to take the stairs. He pressed the down button, checking his phone for any messages. He heard voices from the stairwell, probably one of the small families that lived down the hallway from him or something. The elevator dinged, opening up empty. Shouta strolled in, hitting the floor button.

As the elevator doors slowly closed, he watched as the stairwell door opened.

Those bright green eyes that had been haunting him for months met his.

.

.

.

.

The elevator doors closed and it went down. Shouta stood there frozen, mind blank.

* * *

_ Four _

Hari sat before one of the caretakers at Teddy’s daycare, hands folded in his lap. Teddy sat next to him, little legs swinging in his seat. His hair was wild and curly, a bright mess of turquoise blue, tangerine orange, and lime green. His eyes hadn’t stopped their ever shifting of bright colors, his little nose and mouth shifting between all sorts of snouts and beaks. Not that his caretaker could see that last part, considering the charm Hari had Teddy under for his protection.

A slip of paper was laid in front of him on the desk, a child’s drawing with the title “My Hero Is….” on the paper. Hari stared at it, seeing a childish scribble that was supposed to depict Teddy’s “Hero”.

“Potter-san, thank you for staying a little bit longer.” said the caretaker, a young man a little older than Hari with large, neon orange eyes and long, elf-like ears. His name tag said his name was “Shunya”.

“Yeah. Shunya-san, may I ask why exactly?” Hari asked.

Shunya grinned widely at him, “Of course! As you can see, today during Art and Craft, we had the children draw their Heroes. Now, normally, we get mostly All Might pictures, with of the other Pro Heroes. So, imagine our surprise when Teddy-chan drew someone different!”

Hari nodded, silently urging him to continue.

“Well, when one of us asked him who he had drawn. Teddy-chan happily replied that his Hero was you, Potter-san! It was quite touching, really! And well, I will admit, I was just curious if you could maybe explain why.”

Hari quickly turned to Teddy, who grinned up at him, eyes ,skin, and hair shifting to match Hari’s own. Touched, Hari leaned over and gave his godson a quick forehead kiss, getting a small giggle and smacking kiss on his chin in response.

He turned back and saw that Shunya-san’s grin had become softer during his interaction. Flushing, Hari cleared his throat.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the horrible war that broke out several years ago in Europe?” Hari started, getting a nod. “I was seventeen when Teddy’s parents made me his godfather. His dad was one of my own godparents and his mom was a distant cousin on my dad’s side of the family. Well, they were part of the resistance trying to help take down the villains who had been the cause for all the chaos going on. The Leader of the villains decided to target the boarding school I was going to. Teddy’s parents died protecting the students.”

Shunya-san gasped softly, hands rising to cover his hands in shock.

“I’d been forced to fight during that battle, the Leader had been targeting me for several years for unknown reasons and he wasn’t going to stop. I was forced to put him down, permanently; it was the only way to make sure that he wouldn’t keep hunting me down. Afterwards, Teddy only had myself and his maternal grandmother. I officially adopted him, with his grandmother’s blessings, to protect him from those who would have abused or used him to get to me.

“Sadly, his grandmother had lost too many loved ones and she passed away early this year. And, England holds too many bad memories for me. So, I decided it was time for me and Teddy to move on and start a new life. To Teddy, I am his hero because I’m real to him and because I love him.”

Shunya-san sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just, so touching. Please, I’m sorry if I asked too much due to my curiosity.”

Hari shook his head, “It’s ok. What I told you isn’t under any red tape, it’s common knowledge back in England. I don’t hide it, but I don’t like to talk about it sometimes. Now, if you don’t mind, we’ll take our leave.” Hari stood up, Teddy following him and they both bowed to Shunya-san, before leaving the daycare.

Hari held Teddy’s hand, his drawing in having been slipped into his little backpack. He stayed quiet, letting Teddy’s chatter fill in the silence. Deciding to take their apartment complexes stairwell as they lived on the second floor. Teddy raced up the stairs, keeping his hand on the railing for safety. Hari smiled at his godson, opening the doorway. He heard the clank of the elevator door closing and looked up.

Bloodshot black eyes widen as they met his own.

_ Oh…. _ he thought faintly.  _ I guess I know who our neighbor is now. _

* * *

_ Five _

_ This time, _ Shouta thought determinedly. He was going to finally catch the foreign wizard he had found out lived in the same complex as him. It had taken time and patience, but he had finally been able to get the time off from both his Underground Hero job and his teacher job. He had purposely made sure he would be able to get a good night’s sleep and would actually be awake during the day. This time, he was going to get the answers that had been haunting him for an entire year now.

Since that day on the elevator, he had caught more glimpses of the man and the toddler he seemed to be taking care of. A little boy with color changing hair and eyes who looked at the man with stars in his eyes. They were not related, but the man seemed to treat the little boy like his own child, even though he looked like he was barely in his 20s. And Shouta knew, the wizard knew, Shouta was tracking him.

They had made eye contact several more times over the course of the following months, the man’s green eyes accessing and hard, eyes of a person who had seen the horrors of humanity and survived with their sanity still attached. Each time, the man had shielded the little boy with his own body as much as possible, always keeping an eye on everyone. He was protective and guarded.

Shouta was reaching the end of his patience though, their little game of cat and mouse was coming to a close. And while he didn’t know who was the cat and who was the mouse, he was finding he didn’t care. A noise came from behind him, causing Shouta to look up immediately. He zeroed in on the man, walking towards the apartment with grocery bags in one hand and one of the boy’s hands in the other.

The little boy was chatting away excitedly, free hand waving around. The man was would talk a little bit, but mostly kept silent. His bright, all seeing eyes were always surveying his surroundings. Shouta observed as the came ever closer, he was hidden enough that his dark clothing helped him blend in with the shadows. Finally, the two walked into the complex, making their way to the elevator. Shouta followed them, letting his feet make noise.

The man still hadn’t noticed him, instead focused on the little boy who had decided he wanted a piggyback ride. The man chuckled, glancing at the elevator.

“Ok, Teddy. Let me just set down the bags first,” he said softly, his Japanese having a mild British accent. Shouta narrowed his eyes, that narrowed down where he came from.

He watched as the man slipped the bags to the ground before hoisting the little boy, Teddy he had called him, onto his back. He jostled the boy, getting his settled before grabbing the bags from the floor. The elevator doors opened then, allowing them to walk into the carriage. Shouta followed them, not wanting to let this slip from his hands.

The man had just pressed the button for the second floor, before noticing his presence. He looked up, a smile pasted on his face before his eyes widen in recognition.

Shouta allowed the doors to close behind him.

“I’ve finally caught you. And I hope you don’t mind answering my questions, Potter Hari,” Shouta told him.

Satisfaction spread through him, their game was over and Shouta had come out the winner. He watched as Potter’s eyes tighten briefly at the corners before he looked him squarely in the eyes.

“So, Aizawa Shouta. We meet at last. Let’s take this to my apartment then, Teddy’s nap is soon.”

Shouta’s eyes widen, mind working fast. Potter had to have known then, and he allowed himself to be caught by Shouta. Interesting.

“Of course. Lead the way then, Potter.” he replied, following them out of the elevator and down the hallway. They passed his door before stopping at the one next to his, Potter taking out a key and opening it. He helped the quiet Teddy take his shoes off, before allowing the little boy to walk away. Potter turned to him, still standing in the doorway.

“Please, come in. It would seem we have quite a lot to speak about.” Potter invited him, moving away from the entryway and slipping away.

Shouta couldn’t help but think he had willingly entered the dragon’s den. He slipped his shoes off and, determined, entered into Potter’s territory.


	4. I got nothing but dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, Aizawa Shouta had been hunting for him since that night over a year ago when Hari had destroyed that gang who had dared to kidnap Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO what's this? a double update? It must be a blue moon, cause I've been on fire all day for this!
> 
> Don't expect this to be a common thing, I'm just highly motivated for once lol

Hari watched from his position by the small kitchen table he had set up, Teddy in his bedroom down for his nap. And behind every protection ward Hari knew, in case shit hit the fan. After all, Aizawa Shouta had been hunting for him since that night over a year ago when Hari had destroyed that gang who had dared to kidnap Teddy.

He watched as Aizawa Shouta cautiously made his way into the living room, light as a cat. He took his first proper look at the other man. Taller than Hari, his muscular form hidden by his baggy black outfit, he had that strange bandage-like scarf still wrapped around his neck, shoulders, and upper arms. His hair was black and past his shoulders, messy and he had his bangs covering parts of his face. His eyes were bloodshot and black, half-lidded but sharp with keen intelligence and power. He had several days worth of scruff on his face.

All together, he looked more like an eternally exhausted scruffy insomniac who was one step away from dropping dead asleep. Not like the actual man who had been relentlessly attempting to find information on Hari for a year. He waved a hand at him, pointing to the arranged chairs and couch.

“Take a seat, Aizawa Shouta. Do you want anything to drink?” Hari calmly said, heading into the kitchen to get his kettle ready. He was in for a long talk, he could tell by the determined glint in Aizawa’s eyes.

He heard feet scuffing the floor, before the sound of a body sitting on one of the chairs reached his hearing.

“Water, please.” Aizawa’s voice was deep and gruff, carrying through the kitchen easily to Hari. Making a sound in acknowledgement, Hari grabbed a glass and filled it with water from his pitcher of filtered water he kept on his kitchen counter. The kettle whistling drew him to grab his favorite tea and pouring the hot water over it into his mug.

He walked back, setting the glass of water in front of Aizawa on the coffee table. He placed his mug down too, before sitting down in the chair to the side of where Aizawa sat. The two of them stared in silence for several long minutes not moving. Neither willing to avert their gazes and let the other have control of the conversation they would be having.

Finally, Aizawa sighed breaking eye contact and picking up his glass of water, taking a small sip. Hari nodded, taking a sip of his tea before setting it down. Point to Hari. He got settled into his seat, waiting for Aizawa to start.

“You’re a magical, from what I saw that night, I’d say you were taught magic European style.” Aizawa stated bluntly.

Hari blinked at him slowly, pieces slotting into place. Ah. Aizawa had to be in the know then, so he was probably one of those so-called “Pro Heroes” as his soul was of a light silver-white shade instead of the pure darkness Villains had staining their souls. Hmm, Hari tilted his head in thought, eyes sharp and never leaving Aizawa’s.

“Yes. That means I also don’t need to watch my words with you then. As you have already signed a contract by whichever Hero Agency you work for, to not talk about magic with anyone not in the know.” he confirmed before continuing on. “Now, why have you been looking for information on me?”

Aizawa took another sip of his water before setting his glass down carefully. He leaned forward, elbows on his legs and hands steepled in front of his mouth. He stared at Hari for a long moment before a long sigh left him, his body seeming to deflate with how loosen his shoulders became.

“Because, when I first came onto that scene a year ago, I thought you were a new Vigilante who was taking justice into their hands when you destroyed the Flaming Hand gang. Then, I had to reevaluate everything when you disappeared. It’s one thing when it’s a person with a Quirk does what you did, it’s a completely different thing when a  _ magical does it. _ ” he stated quietly, hands now on the arm rests.

Hari nodded, starting to understand. “I sense a ‘but’ in this though.”

Aizawa groaned, “But. Us Pros have no way to handle magicals, we’re taught and given a contract when we join an Agency, if we’re not affiliated with an Agency, the government will send someone to us. Here’s the thing though: no one’s actually met a magical, all we really know is what we’re taught by our mentors or by the government official. We’re taught that there are two main schools of magic: Western and Eastern. Though there are small pockets of magicals who have differing ways, they’re not really focused on.

“This is a problem now, because you were very blatant in your use of magic that night, and yet, you weren’t punished like I was believed. And this worries me, because this tells me you’re an important person to the magicals.”

Humming, Hari could now see where the other man was coming from. Aizawa was the sort to hoard knowledge and use it for when it was needed, and he didn’t have real knowledge on the Magical Conclaves. A glaring weakness for a man who strove to know all, even if it was just the basics.

“What do you know about the European Conclaves? Especially, what happened in England over five years ago?” he asked Aizawa, curious.

Aizawa looked at him in askance, an eyebrow raised. Hari bore his searching look with ease, waiting. Frowning in thought, he watched as Aizawa clearly thought back on anything he had heard that long ago.

“There was a, a war? Or a gang war, at least. Between two factions that ended in hundreds dead or heavily injured. Bodies found dead with no signs of the cause. The Pro Heroes in the Isles were very tight-lipped, even their small criminal Underground was radio silent. No one really knows what happened, only that the leaders of both died at different points and the more villainous gang was defeated and the remaining alive members were sent to prison.” Aizawa shrugged. “Information was scarce back then, and it’s still behind so much red tape that no one bothered to attempt to get through.”

Hari huffed out a deep breath, muttering under his breath for a second. He drained his cup of tea, fortifying himself. He took a quick look at the clock on the wall, he had thirty to forty-five minutes before Teddy would wake up from his nap and would need to be given his after-nap snack. He had time still.

“Civil War broke out, is what happened. To be specific, a Magical Civil War that pitted family against family. All over fucking blood purity and how those not from pure magical descendent should be killed, enslaved, or stolen; as well as how non-magicals were a disease and needed to be eradicated.” Hari told him bluntly, not sugar coating anything.

Aizawa inhaled sharply, dark eyes widening. Hari raised his head up a small bit.

“There was a Prophecy, that led to a series of events that became the Civil War. The Prophecy was about a Dark Lord, self-styling himself Lord Voldemort and myself. Voldemort’s real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half-blood wizard descended from a famous British pureblood line. Tom feared death so much, he committed the biggest Taboo us magicals have and lost his sanity due to it. He set out to kill me when I was barely over a year old, but due to my mom enacting an Old Magic protection, his physical body was destroyed while what little of his soul was turned into a wraith.

“I grew up with my mundane relatives, not knowing I was a magical until I was eleven. I went to Hogwarts, the Isles boarding school for all magical children. I gained friends and enemies while there, all the while being tested year after year by the Headmaster to make sure I would be his perfect sacrifice for when I would eventually face off against Tom.”

“The War didn’t really kick off until I was fifteen, after Tom had able to regain his physical body. He recalled his followers, Death Eaters, and they were able to slowly take over the government. The government fell two years later, when I was seventeen. My best friends and me went on the run, following clues to find Tom’s weakness. You see, the Taboo he had committed? He split his soul seven times and put those portion in items that held importance to him. We call them Horcruxes and they are the most vile, evil thing you will ever feel in your life. I had already destroyed one when I was younger and the Headmaster destroyed another one the year he died.

“So, we thought we had to find four more, not knowing Tom had accidentally made a seventh one when he came for me as a baby. We spent that whole year barely surviving, barely a step ahead of our hunters.”

Hari’s mouth pitched tight, withholding a sigh. He rubbed his forehead, his eyes.

“We made it back to Hogwarts, the supposed second to last Horcrux was hidden there. My best friends were able to destroy it, but that’s when I learned about the seventh one. Me. I was carrying a portion of Tom’s soul in my fucking scar. The thing the Headmaster had been molding me since I was orphaned. I walked to my death at seventeen, knowing it was the only way to give my friends and the others a fighting chance.”

“But, you’re alive. clearly” Aizawa said softly, a note of confusion in his voice.

Hari gave a rough, ugly laugh. “I’m alive because I accidentally gained the relics that Tom had been hunting for, to make him truly immortal. Tom shot the Killing Curse at me, and I died. And met Death who gave me a choice: move on or go back and finish the War. I chose to go back, because I was a kid and I didn’t want to die and leave everyone I loved behind. So, I pretended to still be dead and when the moment was right, I battled Tom and won. He died, no longer some perverse immortal from his Horcruxes.

And I was celebrated as the Man-Who-Fucking-Conquered by the masses, again. Nevermind that I never wanted to be their fucking Savior and I lost nearly everyone I loved due to their fucking backwards idiocy. Teddy’s parents died for their fucking War, leaving him to me, as his godfather, and his maternal grandmother. Andromeda passed away a year and a half ago, and I finally had enough of the Conclaves that I moved Teddy and me here.

Then, a year ago, some stupid fuckers kidnapped Teddy, planning on selling him to who knows what and I made sure that they paid for daring to take someone under protection.

So, there you go, Aizawa Shouta. My story, the story of Potter Hari: the fucking Savior of the European Conclaves.”

No sooner had Hari finished, that two men heard a door open and close softly, before the soft patter of tiny feet made their way towards them. Hari stood up, meeting Teddy at the living room entrance. He bent down, hoisting his now five year old godson to rest on his left hip. Teddy was getting too big for this now, Hari thought sadly, but he would still keep holding him until he just got too big. He went about in the kitchen making the little boy his post-nap snack. Teddy resting his head on his shoulder, still drowsy from his nap.

“Have a good nap, Teddy bear?” Hari asked gently, feeling the small nod Teddy gave in reply. He smiled into soft, baby fine curls. Teddy’s arm around his neck tighten, Hari picking up Aizawa’s footsteps coming their way.

He turned, facing the approaching taller man. Who was keeping his body language open and friendly, not wanting to frighten Teddy. Hari appreciated the thought. He grabbed the small plate that he had placed bite-sized pieces of apples, cheerios, and peanut butter on. He sat down at the small table, Teddy sitting in his lap and watched in silence as his godson ate his snacks and drank juice from his kid-friendly sippy cup.

All the while, Aizawa observed them. Observed him. Hari allowed this, he had nothing hide after all. He felt drained, a tad bit numb emotionally. He hadn’t meant to unload like that on Aizawa, he had meant to give the man bits and pieces. But…. he glanced at the man from the corner of his eye. There was just something about Aizawa Shouta that called to Hari, something that screamed that here was someone he could trust and know he would always have his back. His instincts haven’t led him wrong before, so Hari was going to put his trust in them.

“If you have any more questions, it’s going to have to wait for another day. Teddy and I have some plans for later today,” Hari told him.

Aizawa nodded in understanding, he had gotten the information he had been searching for. More than, and now he had even more questions, but he could tell that Hari was done for the day. He waited until the little boy, Teddy, had finished his snack before getting up from his seat. Hari led him out, opening the door. Hari grabbed his arm before he left completely, a piece of paper with his number on it between two fingers.

“My number, so that you don’t have to ambush me or stalk me anymore. Call or text when you want to talk again, hmm?” Hari slipped him the paper. “Have a good day, Aizawa Shouta,” he finished, the apartment door closing softly afterwards.

Shouta stood in the hallway for a minute, staring at the slip of paper in his hand before stuffing it into his pocket and walking back to his own apartment. He opened the door and was greeted by disgruntled meows from the living room.

“I’m home,” he muttered to his cats. He had a lot of processing to do, from all he had learned from Potter Hari. This wasn’t the last he would see of the younger man, he could tell already. Potter Hari was Trouble and Shouta felt a shiver of anticipation crawl down his spine. And for once, he couldn’t wait to see where it would lead him.


End file.
